megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Axl/Archie Comics
This article is about Axl as he appears in the Archie Comics. History Joining the Maverick Hunters Axl is known to have joined the group some time after X did, and some time following Vile's departure from the organization. His application for membership was opposed by Zero, who didn't trust Axl due to his past. Worlds Unite Axl later joined a force of Maverick Hunters in launching an attack on Sigma's latest fortress. While X made his way deeper into the facility to try and capture Sigma, Axl and Zero battled a resurrected Vile, who proved a formidable opponent. Axl relished the challenge, and even took the chance to rib Zero about previously opposing Axl's admission to the Maverick Hunters given that Vile had once been a member. On Zero's instructions, he then used his Chameleon Chip ability to transform into a low rank Maverick in order to surprise Vile. However, the Maverick was ultimately defeated by the arrival of Silver the Hedgehog. Upon finding that Sigma had escaped through a Genesis Portal, Axl and his teammates-with a little help from Silver-opened a new portal using Sigma's device in order to pursue him. However, they ended up in a different world than intended, where they made unlikely new allies in the form of Sticks the Badger, Comedy Chimp, and Fastidious Beaver, who together formed Team Sticks. Under Sticks' leadership, they proceeded to the lair of that world's version of Doctor Eggman, and persuaded his minions Orbot and Cubot-who Axl mistook for strange Mechaniloids-to open a new portal for them. Axl and his teammates eventually arrived in Mega City as the past version of their world was being merged with that of Sonic the Hedgehog by Sigma's Unity Engines. Surprisingly brought face-to-face with heroes from 100 years in their past, the Maverick Hunters ended up joining the Freedom Fighters, Gemerl, Knuckles the Echidna, Mega Man, Dr. Light, Roll, Auto, Break Man, Quake Woman, several reformed Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily and led by Flash Man, and Team Sticks aboard the Freedom Fighters' mobile base, the Sky Patrol. The group soon convened a meeting to discuss strategy, but were interrupted by the arrival of Wily, the Freedom Fighters' version of Dr. Eggman, and Emerald Spears leader Xander Payne. After learning that Sigma had established his base on the Lost Hex, the home of the Deadly Six whom he now controlled, the heroes set their course for a showdown with the Maverick overlord. Axl assists in the battle against several Mavericks, including Sting Chameleon and Volt Kraken in the world of Viewtiful Joe. After Xander changes history by avoiding Sigma from leaving his world, Axl retains no memory of these events as they never happened, except for his meeting with Silver the Hedgehog. Post-Worlds Unite Axl continues to aid the Maverick Hunters, and also proceeded to participate in the successor of the Maverick Wars, known as the Elf Wars, where he aided X and an upgraded Zero (as the latter's original body was stolen) in fighting Dr. Weil.Dr. Light's visions of the future in ''Mega Man'' #55 Background Information *Worlds Unite marks Axl's debut in the Archie Comics, as he was not introduced until the game Mega Man X7 and all of the Mega Man X storyline previously covered in [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|Archie Mega Man]] took place before the original Mega Man X. Axl is able to be present due to the crossover taking place-from the X timeline perspective-after the events of X7. References Category:Archie Comics characters